If Only
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Seandainya saja orang yang kau cintai itu aku, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh cinta sendirian.


Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi _sensei_

**PERHATIAN****!**

AU(?), OOC, banyak sekali typo, dan kekurangan lainnya

.

**If Only**

_Isn't it ironic?_

_We ignore the ones who adore us,_

_Adore the ones who ignores us,_

_Love the ones who hurt us,_

_And hurt the ones that love us._

_._

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah tanda kecil. Meskipun itu hanya sebuah tanda kecil, aku mampu melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Aku selalu bisa melihat pandangan Aominecchi yang menatap ke arah seseorang yang ia sayangi lebih dari apapun. Dari sekedar melihat saja, aku bisa tahu bahwa tidak akan ada akhir bahagia di dalam kisah ini.

"Kise_-kun_, tolong kumpulkan catatan biologi sekarang." Suara datar itu menyentak kegiatanku mengamati Aominecchi yang sedari tadi melihat pemuda yang sedang berada dihadapanku, Kurokocchi.

"Ah, _gomen ssu_. Ini catatan biologiku," kataku sambil menyerahkan catatan biologi yang akan dinilai oleh _sensei_ untuk nilai tugas dan keterampilan.

Kurokocchi mengambil buku yang kuserahkan dan segera menumpuknya dengan banyak buku lain yang sudah sedari tadi ia peluk dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan bertambahnya bukuku, ia jadi sedikit kepayahan memeluk buku dari setengah jumlah siswa.

"Mau kubantu? Kau tampak keberatan _ssu_," tawarku. Dengan senyum tipis yang berkembang di wajah datar milik Kurokocchi, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Buku Kise_-kun_ sudah yang terakhir. Lagipula setengahnya lagi akan dibawa oleh Kagami_-kun_," jelasnya sambil melirik pemuda bongsor berambut merah bergradasi hitam yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi di depan pintu kelas, Kagamicchi.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kuperhatikan Kurokocchi yang berjalan menjauh dari mejaku dan menghampiri Kagamicchi yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas. Mereka berbincang sejenak dan Kurokocchi tersenyum tipis dihiasi semburat merah. Lalu, mereka berjalan keluar dari kelas untuk menyerahkan buku biologi kami pada sensei.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Aominecchi yang duduk di dua kursi depan seberangku. Pandangannya masih belum lepas dari pintu kelas yang kosong. Lagi-lagi ia menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu. Ekspresi yang sama yang selalu ia tampilkan setiap melihat Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi.

Ekspresi orang patah hati.

.

"Kise, mau ikut bermain kali ini?" tanya salah seorang teman yang sering mengajakku kumpul-kumpul atau sekedar _hang out. _Aku memperhatikan dibelakangnya ada beberapa anak perempuan juga yang sedang sibuk tertawa centil dan melirik-lirik ke arahku (atau setidaknya seperti itu perasaanku).

Aku hanya menggeleng singkat. "Maaf, hari ini aku ada latihan basket," jawabku. Temanku itu terlihat sedikit kecewa dan melirik singkat beberapa siswi yang sedari tadi tertawa centil.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal mereka sudah semangat karena aku akan mengajakmu," katanya.

Aku tersenyum tidak enak. "Maaf _ssu_. Kalian bersenang-senanglah," kataku. Temanku itu akhirnya pergi duluan dan memberitahu gadis-gadis itu mengenai aku yang tidak bisa datang. Aku bisa memperhatikan mereka yang melirikku kecewa. Mendapati ekspresi mereka, aku hanya tersenyum canggung dan melambai singkat pada mereka. Dengan lambaian sesingkat itu saja, mereka sudah kembali bersemangat dan bergerombol pergi keluar kelas. Setelahnya, aku menghela napas.

"Meski mereka tahu kalau kau sudah menjadi tim inti klub basket, tampaknya mereka tidak menyerah untuk mengundangmu ya," komentar sebuah suara berat yang sangat kukenal. Intonasi malas dan berat ini milik Aominecchi. Aku menoleh ke samping kiriku dan mendapati Aominecchi masih sedang sibuk mencatat materi matematika (menyalin catatan matematika milik Kurokocchi).

Aku mengangguk menyetujui komentarnya, meskipun aku tahu bahwa ia tidak akan melihatku atau sekedar melirikku. "Begitulah. Harusnya mereka menyerah saja _ssu_."

Aku mengamati Aominecchi yang masih tekun mencatat. Kuperhatikan bahwa jemari kanannya yang berwarna _tan_ sibuk menyalin ulang apa yang sudah Kurokocchi tulis di buku catatannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang lembaran buku catatan milik Kurokocchi dengan lembut, seolah takut rusak atau terlipat.

Bahkan sampai bukunya saja, diperlakukan dengan begitu lembut oleh Aominecchi.

"Ada apa?" ia mendadak bertanya. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan wajah malas khasnya. Kedua matanya sipit dan itu menambah kesan masam wajahnya. Rambutnya cepak berwarna bitu tua, yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulit _tan_-nya.

Aku mengerjap. "Apa?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kau. Melihatku dari tadi. Ada apa?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba aku merasa malu. Aku seperti tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Kupalingkan wajahku yang mulai memanas. "Si-Siapa yang melihatmu? Sudahlah, aku duluan ke lapangan basket." Dengan langkah lebar, aku keluar kelas.

.

Aku memasuki ruang ganti klub basket dan mendapati sebagian orang sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Segera aku menuju loker untuk menaruh tas dan berganti pakaian. Hanya tersisa beberapa siswa dari baris dua dan baris satu yang masih berganti baju. Dengan cepat, aku berganti pakaian dan segera menuju lapangan.

Suasana lapangan sudah mulai panas. Banyak anggota yang mulai berlari dan selang beberapa detik, suara peluit berbunyi. Aku mengencangkan tali sepatuku dan mulai membaur dengan anggota yang lain yang juga sedang berlari.

Ketika aku berlari, pandanganku secara tidak sengaja jatuh pada Kurokocchi yang sedang berlari bersama dengan Kagamicchi. Mereka tampak memiliki tempo tersendiri dan menikmati pemanasan bersama. Tampaknya Kagamicchi sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Kurokocchi yang disambut sebuah dengusan tipis dari Kurokocchi.

Berselang bebapa putaran, bunyi peluit panjang menghentikan aktivitas lari kami. Tiga orang yang sedari tadi berbincang di pinggir lapangan akhirnya menuju ke tengah lapangan. Secara otomatis, kami berbaris di hadapan mereka.

Mereka bertiga adalah Pelatih Shirogane, Ketua Klub Basket sekaligus Kapten, Akashicchi, dan Wakil Ketua, Midorimacchi. Melihat Akashicchi berdiri berdampingan dengan Midorimacchi selalu mengingatkanku mengenai lampu lalu lintas. Sayang, warna rambut Pelatih Shirogane bukanlah kuning.

"Latihan hari ini akan dibagi menjadi empat kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Kita akan bermain _three on three_ dengan undian. Fokus latihan hari ini adalah _lay-up_ dan _chest pass_," jelas Akashicchi.

Salah satu anggota mengangkat tangannya. "Kelompoknya memilih sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Kelompoknya sudah ditentukan oleh kami," jelas Midorimacchi, "ini bertujuan agar semuanya merasakan kesempatan yang rata."

Kami mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke. Lanjutkan pemanasan kalian. Dimulai dari _push up_ satu menit," putus Pelatih Shirogane. Kami membuat empat banjar barisan dan merentangkan kedua tangan kami hingga jarak antar orang jauh dan tidak memungkinkan untuk bersinggungan. Setelah kami menghadap posisi serong, kami memulai pemanasan yang lain.

Dimulai dari _push up_ kontan selama satu menit, lalu _sit up_, dan pemanasan-pemanasan sejenisnya. Awal aku bergabung dengan klub basket, pemasanan seperti ini terasa sangat berat, tapi setelah menjalaninya selama satu tahun penuh, kurasa tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan latihan yang kadang tidak manusiawi.

(Semuanya tergantung _mood_ Akashicchi dalam memimpin latihan. Ketika ia sedang bertengkar dengan Midorimacchi karena–_katanya_–kencan mereka batal akibat Midorimacchi dipilih sekolah untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika, ia bisa memaksa kami berlatih hingga larut malam tanpa istirahat. Namun, ketika sehari setelah kencan mereka berhasil, Akashicchi akan mengakhiri latihan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya).

"Dai-_chan_! Kenapa kau telat lagi?" suara keluhan perempuan (satu-satunya) itu adalah Momocchi, Manajer Klub Basket sekaligus teman masa kecil dari Aominecchi.

Aku yang sedang _sit up_, menatap ke arah pintu lapangan basket untuk melihat Aominecchi dan Momocchi yang sedang berdiri di sama. Aominecchi memasang wajah malasnya yang biasa dengan seragam yang masih melekat. Di depannya, Momocchi dengan rambut pink yang disanggul tinggi tampak sedang berkacak pinggang. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi Momocchi yang kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Berisik sekali Satsuki. Aku mau ganti baju dulu," katanya sambil berjalan masuk, mengabaikan Momocchi.

Momocchi tampak ingin protes dan ingin melempar botol minum ke arah Aominecchi, tapi ia menahan dirinya sendiri. Kuperhatikan Aominecchi yang berjalan malas menuju ruang ganti sampai langkahnya terhenti mendadak.

Dalam sekejab, ekpresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang selalu ia perlihatkan ketika ia memandang Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi. Kuperhatikan arah pandang Aominecchi yang ternyata mengarah pada Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi yang rupanya _partner_ untuk _sit up_.

_Lagi-lagi ekspresi seperti itu yang kau perlihatkan, Aominecchi. _

"Kenapa berhenti Kise?"

Pertanyaan dari _partner_-ku menyentakku. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah berhenti sit up dari tadi karena memperhatikan Aominecchi.

"Maaf _ssu_," kataku tidak enak. Aku kembali _sit up_ bersamaan dengan Aominecchi yang memasuki ruang ganti. Karena aku _sit up_, rasa nyerinya seperti pindah dari jantung ke perut.

.

Aku mendapatkan teman satu im yang tidak mengenakkan. Teman satu timku adalah Murasakibaracchi dan Midorimacchi. Lawan mainku juga tidak kalah menyebalkannya. Ada Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, dan Kagamicchi. Ini benar-benar sial sekali bagiku.

"Meski ini hanya pertandingan latihan, tapi kita harus menang _nanodayo_," kata Midorimacchi dengan logat uniknya.

Murasakibaracchi menguap lebar. Ekspresi wajahnya lebih malas dari Aominecchi dan selalu terlihat mengantuk. "Merepotkan sekali sih~ Aku tidak mau latihan lagi~" keluhnya.

Midorimacchi tampak melotot dan menceramahi Murasakibaracchi dengan bahasa-bahasa kolot yang dibalas dengan dengusan malas atau kuapan oleh Murasakibaracchi. Malas meladeni mereka berdua, aku menyusuri sekitar dan pandanganku lagi-lagi berhenti di kelompok Aominecchi.

Sebenarnya tidak ada pertengkaran konyol seperti yang terjaadi di kelompokku, tapi yang kulihat dari Aominecchi lebih menyebalkan dari kelompokku. Aominecchi terlihat sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, sementara disebelahnya duduk Kurokocchi yang asyik berbincang dengan Kagamicchi.

Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi lagi-lagi Aominecchi melirik mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang sangat kukenali. Mata yang menyayu dan alis yang sedikit turun. Pandangan antara cemburu, iri, marah, dan sedih.

Semakin Kurokocchi tersenyum lebar karena perkataan dari Kagamicchi, semakin sipit mata Aominecchi. Kurasa ia ingin mengalihkan padangannya, tapi juga tidak ingin. Mungkin ia tidak ingin kehilangan momen dimana Kurokocchi tersenyum lebar atau bahkan tak jarang tertawa singkat karena bertukar lelucon dengan Kagamicchi. Mungkin Aominecchi tidak pernah mendapat ekspresi seperti itu dari Kurokocchi, jadi ia juga ingin menikmati ekpresi langka tersebut meski itu tidak ditujukan untuknya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Oi Kise." Panggilan itu menyentakku. Kupandangi Midorimacchi dan Murasakibaracchi. Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah selesai berdebat.

"Kise-_chin_ melamun terus dari tadi~" keluh Murasakibaracchi. Aku jadi sedikit panik. Mereka tidak menyadari apa yang sedang kulihat 'kan? "Apa sih yang dari tadi kau lihat~?" Murasakibaracchi menjulurkan lehernya yang sudah panjang, berusaha menemukan target yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan. Dengan cepat aku menghentikannya.

"Itu tidak penting _ssu_," kataku, "jadi, kita harus menang 'kan?"

.

Kami tidak menang, juga tidak kalah. Semua berakhir seri. 99-99. Peluit perbunyi ketika aku baru saja mau melakukan _lay-up_ dan mencetak angka. Entah harus senang atau sedih, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, bajuku sudah basah dan keringatku bercucuran.

Aku menuju bangku yang ada handuk dan botolku di atas bangku. Kulap sekujur wajahku dan terduduk di bangku tersebut. Sambil mengatur napas, aku memperhatikan rekan-rekan satu tim yang bersamaku atau melawanku. Kulihat Akashicchi menghampiri Midorimacchi sambil menyodorkan sebuah handuk kering yang langsung diambil malu-malu (_a la tsundere_) oleh Midormacchi. Murasakibaracchi sedang duduk di bangku lain dengan kaki selonjoran dan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya.

Pandanganku beralih lagi pada Aominecchi yang terduduk di bangku lain dengan Momocchi yang menyodorkan handuk dan botol air mineral. Aominecchi mengalungkan handuk itu di lehernya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan ujung handuk yang menjuntai di bahunya.

Disebelahnya (persis), Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi yang sedang rebutan handuk. Kulihat lagi Aominecchi yang ternyata melirik mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang sama persis dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Melihat Aominecchi yang seperti itu, entah mengapa membuatku ikut tertunduk. Peluit berbunyi lagi dan tim yang lain akan bertanding.

Suasana lapangan mulai panas kembali dan kembali berisik. Namun, aku merasa tidak mendengar apapun. Rasanya di lapangan ini hanya ada aku, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, dan Kagamicchi. Bedanya, aku tidak berada di antara mereka, dan Aominecchi yang berada dalam satu garis dengan mereka tidak akan pernah dilihat.

.

Entah sejak kapan semuanya dimulai, aku tidak tahu. Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi sudah berteman sejak mereka SMP. Mereka bertemu di dalam klub basket SMP. Diawali dengan berlatih bersama dan diakhiri dengan perasaan sepihak oleh Aominecchi. Selanjutnya, Kagamicchi bertemu dengan Kurokocchi di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Mereka mendapat kelas yang sama, menjadi teman satu bangku serta teman satu tim basket. Kisahnya diakhiri dengan pernyataan cinta yang terbalas.

Darimana aku tahu? Sebagian dari Kurokocchi, sebagian lagi dari pengamatanku selama bersama dengan mereka di dalam klub basket. Aku bukan _stalker_ aneh atau penguntit, tapi bukankah wajar jika kita memperhatikan orang yang kita kagumi?

Mungkin harus kuakui bahwa aku (bisa dibilang) penggemar Aominecchi. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan menggemarinya ketika melihatnya bermain basket? Caranya men-_dribble_ bola, melempar bola ke dalam ring, itu semua benar-benar memukauku.

Alasanku ikut dalam klub basket juga karena adanya Aominecchi. Setiap orang butuh inspirasi dan orang yang diidolakan untuk bisa tumbuh dan berkembang, dan aku memiliki rasa kagum dalam diriku pada Aominecchi. Itulah yang membuatku semangat dalam klub basket dan membuatku terus berkembang.

Bagiku, Aominecchi adalah orang yang kuidolakan.

"Aominecchi! Ayo kita _one-on-one_," kataku sambil melempar bola basket yang belum dipungut oleh anggota baris tiga ke arahnya. Dengan refleksnya, ia mengambil bola karet yang kulempar.

"Memangnya kau tidak capek setelah latihan hari ini? Aku saja langsung ingin pulang," keluhnya malas. Tapi aku menggeleng. Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ayolah Aominecchi~ Sekali saja _ssu_~" kataku memohon. Bagian yang kutunggu-tunggu selama latihan berlangsung adalah ketika jam pulang. Aku bisa melambatkan diri membereskan peralatanku, beralasan kamar ganti masih penuh dengan orang mandi, dan bisa main _one-on-one_ dengan Aominecchi.

"Besok saja Kise," katanya dan itu membuatku kecewa. Aku jadi berpikir, jika Kurokocchi yang meminta bermain _one-on-one_ denganmu, apa kau juga akan menolaknya karena capek, Aominecchi? Atau kau akan memaksakan diri hingga kalian puas bermain?

"Sekali saja _ssu_~" kataku lagi. Aku tidak mau ada perasaan kecewa setelah pulang latihan basket yang berat. "_Pleaseee_~"

Ayolah. Satu saja. Turuti saja satu permintaanku hari ini.

Kau biasa menuruti permintaan Kurokocchi, tapi kenapa tidak denganku?

Aominecchi menghela napas. Aku tahu bahwa ia akan menolakku. Dari ekspresi wajahnya dan cara ia memegang bola, aku bisa mengetahuinya. "Kise, lanjut besok sa–"

"_Are_? Kise_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_, kalian masih disini?" pertanyaan dari suara datar khas Kurokocchi memotong penolakan Aominecchi. Serentak, kami melihat ke arah Kurokocchi yang berjalan masuk ke dalam lapangan _indoor_. Ia sudah memakai kembali seragam sekolahnya dan tas sekolahnya diselempangkan secara rapi.

"Kurokocchi, kenapa ke sini _ssu_?" aku bertanya. Ia berjalan ke arah kami berdua.

"Aku menunggu Kagami_-kun_," katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa si Kagami itu?" Aominecchi bertanya mendahului aku. Itu membuatku sedikit tidak suka, bukan karena ia mengambil pertanyaanku, tapi karena ia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Kagami_-kun_ melupakan tugas sejarahnya, jadi ia dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk mengerjakannya sekarang," jelas Kurokocchi. Kami mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sedang apa?" ia bertanya sambil menatap kami.

Sedang apa? Aominecchi sedang akan menolakku lagi karenamu. "Kami baru selesai latihan dan kamar ganti masih penuh, _ssu_. Jadi aku mengajak Aominecchi untuk _one-on-one_ denganku," jelasku. Memangnya aku harus menjelaskan apa lagi?

Mata Kurokocchi bergerak tertarik. "Oh? Boleh aku menonton?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap Kurokocchi dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh _ssu_. Ya 'kan, Aominecchhi?" aku bertanya pada Aominecchi untuk menegaskan. Apa ia akan menggeleng lagi seperti tadi ia nyaris menolakku? Atau kau akan memberikan jawaban lain, Aominecchi?

"Tentu saja. Kise, kau akan kalah lagi hari ini," katanya smbil mulai men-_dribble_ bola karet itu.

Ia tidak menolakku. Aku senang. Tapi aku juga tidak senang karena alasan ia tidak menolakku hanyalah keberadaan Kurokocchi saat ini.

Aku tahu, ia berharap bisa _one-on-one_ dengan Kurokocchi, bukan denganku. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena ia terlalu idiot dan terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Ia tidak ingin ada yang berubah dan hanya ingin melihat.

_Memangnya kau tidak merasa kesakitan, Aominecchi?_

.

"Kalian lama," protes Midorimacchi.

Aku meringis. Tubuhku yang sudah pegal karena porsi latihan bertambah pegal karena aku _one-on-one_ dengan Aominecchi. "Gomen _ssu_. Kami berusaha cepat tapi pancuran di kamar ganti tidak ada airnya, jadi kami harus menunggu lima belas menit sampai air di toren penuh," jelasku.

Kami sudah ditunggu oleh Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Momocchi, dan Kagamicchi.

"Ayo kita pulang~ Aku sudah lapar~" kata Murasakibaracchi sambil menguap dan berjalan dulua. Kami mengikutinya.

Sesaat setelah kami berkumpul, Kurokocchi berjalan menuju Kagamicchi dan mereka berjalan bersama. Larut dalam perbincangan mereka sendiri, seolah lupa bahwa saat ini kita pulang bersama, bukan hanya mereka berdua saja.

Midorimacchi dan Akashicchi jalan di depanku sambil asyik mengobrol. Murasakibaracchi juga asyik dengan makanan ringannya yang tidak pernah kehabisan stok. Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi asyik mengobrol. Momoicchi sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Semuanya sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Tapi, aku tidak.

Aku tidak bisa menikmati kegiatanku ketika melihat Aominecchi berjalan di belakang Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan punggung yang menurutku seperti seorang pecundang. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Secara keseluruhan ia tampak biasa saja, tidak seperti orang patah hati. Namun, aku tahu hal lain. Hal yang ia tidak pernah tunjukkan. Hal mengenai perasaan.

Kakiku terasa semakin berat melangkah, tapi aku memaksakan diri melangkah lebih cepat melewati Aominecchi dan (dengan tidak tahu malu) menyeruak di antara Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi. Tindakan yang salah dan bisa membuatku dibenci, tapi jika ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit dari Aominecchi, tidak masalah bagiku.

"Oi Kise! Apa-apaan kau?" seru Kagamicchi terganggu. Kurangkul mereka berdua erat.

"Kise_-kun_, sakit," kata Kurokocchi. Dari intonasinya aku bisa tahu bahwa ia juga tidak suka waktu kebersamaannya dengan Kagamicchi kuganggu.

"Duh, pacaran terus," kataku mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagamicchi. Aku mencoba tersenyum selebar mungkin, seperti senyum yang biasa kulakukan dengan gampang.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan pulang bersama sahabat-sabahatku saja. Tidak boleh _ssu_?" tanyaku sambil merangkul mereka lebih erat.

"Kita sudah berjalan pulang dengan yang lain sejak tadi, Kise_-kun_," balas Kurokocchi datar.

_Aku tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian membuat Aominecchi sakit hati. _

"Tapi semuanya sibuk sendiri _ssu_. Aku jadi tidak punya teman," keluhku. Kulirik Aominecchi yang masih berjalan di belakang kami. Setidaknya ekspresinya sudah jauh lebih baik, tidak lagi seperti seorang pecundang.

"Kau terlalu cepat putus dengan pacarmu sih. Pacarmu yang cantik itu kemana?" tanya Kagamicchi.

Dia bukan pacarku, oke? Dia hanya seorang wanita yang peduli pada status. Baginya dekat denganku hanyalah 'pelengkap'.

"Dia bilang ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya dulu," kataku. Selalu alasan seperti itu yang kuberikan pada orang jika bertanya kenapa aku cepat sekali putus dengan orang yang kukencani. "Lagipula aku kan sudah jadi tim inti klub basket kita. Sulit membagi waktu di antara latihan dan sekolah," tambahku. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan alasan utamaku. Alasanku cepat putus dengan (mantan) kekasihku karena seorang pemuda _tan_ yang sedang patah hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, kenapa kau mau mengencani orang bebal seperti Kagamicchi _ssu_?"

Dengan cepat Kagamicchi menjitak kepalaku pelan. "Oi Kise, sial kau," katanya. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum lima jari. Kurokocchi hanya menghela napas seperti biasanya, seolah humor garing ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya (yang memang benar seperti itu). Aku mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku yang tadi dijitak Kagamicchi. Tidak sakit sih, tapi aku merenggut berlebihan demi humor garing.

"Kagamicchi, kalau aku jadi bodoh karena kau jitak bagaimana?" rengekku berlebihan. Kagamicchi hanya memberiku tatapan 'kau sudah bodoh dari sana'. Aku masih berjalan di antara mereka berdua, berusaha menjadi roda ketiga agar seseorang tidak terlalu sakit hati. Aku tahu bahwa tindakanku ini konyol dan aku memang sengaja membuat tingkahku konyol.

Karena langit sudah mulai gelap, kami berdelapan memutuskan mampir sebentar ke Burger King untuk makan malam. Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, aku dan Momocchi memesan paket _cheese burger_ dan minum. Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, dan Murasakibaracchi memesan segunung _cheese burger_. Bukan hal aneh lagi untuk pemandangan. Kalau masalah makanan, mereka bertiga mempunyai lubang hitam yang batasnya tak terhingga. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan stamina mereka tidak habis-habis ketika bermain basket.

"Sayang sekali ya di sini tidak menjual _vanilla milkshake_," kataku pada Kurokocchi yang sedang menuang saos sambal di atas daging sapi burgernya.

Kurokocchi menggigit burgernya. "Tidak masalah. Aku tinggal meminta Kagami_-kun_ menemaniku mencari _vanilla milkshake_ habis ini," jawabnya datar.

Kagamicchi yang sedang (adu) makan burger dengan Murasakibaracchi dan Aominecchi mendelik pada Kurokocchi. "Oi _Teme_, kau ini seperti orang ngidam saja," katanya.

"Itu bukan ngidam, tapi kebutuhan," kata Kurokocchi.

"Mana ada orang yang butuh _vanilla milkshake_, kalau bukan ngidam?" protes Kagamicchi lagi.

"Mana ada orang yang butuh makan segunung kalau bukan ngidam?" balas Kurokocchi tidak mau kalah. Aku menatap pasangan di depanku. Rasanya mereka persis seperti Ayah dan Ibu kalau sedang bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Mirip sekali.

"Diam Kuroko, Kagami," lerai Midorimacchi. Ia memang orang yang sangat kolot untuk aturan-aturan dasar kesopansantunan. "Dan Murasakibara, makan jangan berdecak. Itu tidak sopan," katanya menegur Murasakibaracchi.

"Eh~?" protes Murasakibaracchi, tetapi karena Midorimacchi melotot padanya, ia tetap diam dan melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

"Kise, habiskan acarmu. Jangan menyisakan makanan," tegurnya padaku. Aku hanya mengerjap kaget, karena ikut menjadi sasaran tegurnya. Aku menunduk menatap dua potong acar di baki makananku yang sengaja kusisihkan.

"Rasanya aneh _ssu_. Asam. Aku tidak suka," keluhku. Aku memang tidak suka acar, sedari dulu. Rasanya begitu asam sampai aku tidak sanggup menelannya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak mau memakan makanan itu.

"Sini, kumakan saja," kata suara di sebelahku. Aku baru sadar bahwa Aominecchi duduk disebelahku, karena sedari tadi ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia mengambil kedua potong acarku dan dimakannya. Ia tidak menampilkan ekspresi aneh ketika menelannya.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" tanyaku takjub. Bisa menelan rasa seasam itu, menurutku itu sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Siapapun bisa memakan acar. Kau saja yang manja," katanya. Ukh, dia ini niatnya membantuku atau tidak sih? Kerjaannya mengejekku saja.

Aku hanya merenggut. "Aku tidak manja," kataku protes, tetapi tidak keras. Kalau aku bersuara keras, aku bisa kena tegur Midorimacchi lagi. Setelah acarku dihabiskan oleh Aominecchi, aku baru bisa menghabiskkan _burger_-ku dengan tenang.

Kami berpisah jalan setelah selesai makan di Burger King. Aominecchi dan Momocchi akan berjalan bersama menuju perumahan mereka (mereka teman masa kecil dan tetangga), Midorimacchi akan lanjut menuju tempat lesnya, Akashicchi sudah dijemput di depan Burger King oleh sopir keluarganya, Murasakibaracchi berjalan sendiri, Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi berjalan bersama menuju kompleks rumah mereka. Aku juga berjalan sendiri menuju rumahku.

.

"Flu?" tanya Akashicchi memastikan. Kurokocchi mengangguk. Midorimacchi tampak ingin memukul siapapun dengan kipas _idol_ yang saat ini dipegangnya (_lucky item_, katanya).

"Kenapa ia bisa sampai flu?" tanya Midorimacchi.

"Katanya ia ketiduran di kamar mandi setelah bermain basket sendirian sampai malam. Aku juga baru di kabari pagi ini," jelas Kurokocchi dengan intonasinya yang datar.

"Si bodoh itu," gumam Midorimacchi gemas. Akashicchi tampak tidak terganggu dengan dumelan dari Midorimacchi atau pun alasan kenapa Kagamicchi tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, tetapi aku yakin bahwa saat ini di dalam pikirannya Akashicchi sedang menyusun strategi untuk membunuh Kagamicchi perlahan-lahan.

"Ya sudah, apa boleh buat kalau begitu," kata Akashicchi akhirnya. Ia menatap anggota baris satu yang sedang berkumpul untuk rapat latih tanding beberapa hari lagi. "Aomine, kau ikut bertanding nanti, menggantikan Kagami," perintahnya. Aominecchi mengangguk. "Latihan saat ini berpasangan dua-dua. Midorima, kau dengan Murasakibara. Aomine, kau dengan Kuroko. Kise, kau dengan aku," perintahnya lagi, "sisanya pilih pasangan masing-masing."

"_Ha'I_," balas kami serempak. Bersamaan dengan itu, anak-anak baris pertama mulai menemui pasangan masing-masing untuk mulai latihan. Murasakibaracchi menghampiri Midorimacchi dengan malas.

Dan lagi-lagi aku menatapnya. Entah karena seluruh tubuhku sudah di _e_ untuk melihat k arah Aominecchi atau karena aku penasaran, aku melihat Aominecchi yang dengan sigap menghampiri Kurokocchi yang sedang mengambil bola basket.

Sakitnya Kagamicchi di luar perkiraan dan penyebabnya juga sangat bodoh. Selain itu, apa Kagamicchi tidak sadar kalau ia tidak ada, itu artinya membiarkan Kurokocchi sendirian dan memberikan alasan untuk Aominecchi mendekatinya, mengisi kekosongannya. Aku ingin sekali menghampiri Aominecchi dan bertanya apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Senang? Gembira? Rival yang menyebabkan cintanya tidak terbalas sedang tidak ada. Orang yang menjadi tembok penghalang utama untuk mendapatkan Kurokocchi tidak hadir. Aominecchi bisa bebas bersama Kurokocchi seharian ini.

Apakah kegembiraan Aominecchi hanya sebatas itu? Hanya sekedar untuk mengisi kekosongan hari? Aominecchi selalu berusaha mengisi kekosongan yang ada pada Kurokocchi, tetapi siapa yang mengisi kekosongan pada Aominecchi? Siapa yang tahu tentang betapa kosongnya Aominecchi saat ini dan kekosongan itu tidak bisa diisi siapapun selain Kurokocchi?

"Kalau kau terus melihat Aomine maka porsi latihanmu akan kutambah lima kali lipat," kata Akashicchi mengejutkanku. Aku kembali sadar bahwa saat ini _partner_ latihanku adalah Akashicchi. Ia telah berdiri dibelakangku sambil membawa bola basket oranye tua. Sudah sejak kapan Akashicchi berada dibelakangku? Apa ia memperhatikanku sedari tadi?

"Maaf _ssu_," kataku dengan malu dan takut. Malu karena ia bisa dengan mudahnya melihat aku yang menatap Aominecchi dan takut kalau porsi latihanku ditambah jadi lima kali lipat. Setelah kuatur air wajahku agar tidak begitu memalukan, kami berdiri di tengah lapangan bersama dengan berbagai pasangan lainnya dan mulai latihan.

Akashicchi tidak mengatakan apapun, syukurnya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat professional, dan jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan basket atau kinerja kita yang turun, maka ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Kami saling _pass_ dalam diam. Kalau _partner_-ku Akashicchi, aku tidak bisa tidak fokus, karena itu merupakan hal yang paling mustahil.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika latihan selesai. Aku merasa tiga kali lebih lelah dari biasanya karena banyak faktor. Yang pertama, aku harus fokus selama latihan karena Akashicchi benar-benar menakutkan. Yang kedua, pikiranku selalu melayang membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Aominecchi selanjutnya selama Kagamicchi tidak hadir (dan itu cukup membuatku sakit kepala). Dan yang ketiga, aku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri yang selalu mengurusi urusan orang lain (dan aku kadang frustasi dibuatnya).

Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa aku ganti baju dengan sangat lambat sampai suara Akashicchi menyentakku. "Aku akan mematikan lampunya. Kau mau tetap di sini atau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Maaf _ssu_," kataku. Dengan cepat kukancing baju seragamku dan keluar sebelum Akashicchi mengunciku di ruang ganti.

"Midorimacchi mana?" tanyaku sambil menunggu Akashicchi mengecek semua di lapangan _indoor_ basket. Gudang penyimpangan, kamar ganti, dan kamar bilas.

"Sudah duluan. Dia ada _try out_ di tempat lesnya," kata Akashicchi sambil menutup lagi gudang penyimpanan. Aku mengangguk. "Yang lain?" tanyaku lagi.

"Momoi ada rapat OSIS, Murasakibara sudah balik lebih dulu karena keluarganya akan makan malam di restoran, Aomine dan Kuroko sudah pulang dari tadi," jelasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan yang lain balik karena aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Bahkan Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi. (Sesuai dengan skenario yang ada di pikiranku, Aominecchi mengajak Kurokocchi pulang bersama). Aku menemani Akashicchi menyerahkan kunci lapangan _indoor_ pada asisten pelatih dan kami berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

Aku jarang berjalan berdua saja dengan Akashicchi, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ataupun kukatakan. Aku tidak begitu menyukai shogi, jadi aku tidak bisa membahas permainan favoritnya. Akhirnya, aku hanya melihat langit yang sudah gelap. Langit Tokyo begitu cerah malam hari ini. Angin bertiup lembut dan itu membuat sejuk. Suara-suara kendaraan yang tidak pernah putus adalah latar suara kota besar di Jepang. Bintang pun malu menampakkan kerlipnya karena terangnya lampu-lampu gedung. Begitu sibuk kota ini. Begitu banyak kehidupan yang berputar dan bergantung pada kota ini. Begitu banyak kisah. Dan aku masih saja orang payah.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Aku menatap Akashicchi yang masih berjalan lurus. Gerakannya sangat anggun, seperti putri raja dari jaman Edo atau Meiji. Kalau Akashicchi berdiri diam, mungkin orang akan salah mengira ia adalah manekin yang sangat indah.

"Maaf?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Apa Akashicchi sedang bertanya padaku. Ia menatapku. Iris semerah darahnya seperti menembus otakku dan menjalar di medulla spinalis-ku.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya lagi. Aku merasa seluruh saraf pusatku seperti di setrum oleh tatapan Akashicchi. Saraf-saraf otakku berjalan lambat, seolah-olah tidak ingin paham maksud pertanyaan Akashicchi.

"Latihan basket? Tentu saja aku lelah _ssu_. Kadang porsi latihannya membuat tubuh hancur," kataku mencoba bercanda seperti biasa. Aku tidak pernah secara langsung melawak humor garing di hadapan Akashicchi, lagipula untuk apa?

"Kau paham pertanyaanku Kise," katanya. Tuh kan. Akashicchi itu orang yang sangat kaku, sekaku papan tulis. Mana bisa aku melawak dihadapannya. Aku memalingkan wajahku, tidak mau lagi menatap Akashicchi.

Aku tidak paham dan aku tidak ingin paham. Apa maksudnya dengan _lelah_? Fisikku, jiwaku, atau perasaanku? Atau ketiganya? Dalam konteks apa ia menyanyakan _lelah _itu? Definisi yang seperti apa yang dimaksud dengan _lelah_? Jawaban seperti apa yang diinginkan Akashicchi? _Iya, aku lelah_, atau, _tidak, aku tidak lelah_? Kenapa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku?

"Dulu aku berpikir bahwa orang bodoh itu hanya Aomine dan Kagami," katanya. Ia bisa menghina kedua temannya dengan lugas dihadapanku. Apa itu termasuk gossip? "Ternyata kau juga sama bodohnya."

Angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang secara mendadak. Kami sampai di perempatan. Burger King tempat kami biasa nongkrong ada di seberang perempatan dan sedang ramai pengunjung (seperti biasa). Mulutku ingin mengatakan sesutatu, tetapi rasanya otakku sudah diambil keluar dari kepalaku dan aku tidak tahu caranya berkata-kata atau sekedar membalas ucapan Akashicchi. Jadi, aku hanya menatapnya tanpa kedip sampai ia masuk ke dalam mobil sedan dan dibawa pulang ke rumahnya oleh sopir keluarganya.

.

Musim panas akan segera tiba. Artinya, pertandingan _Interhigh_ sudah di depan mata. _Retreat_, latihan tanding, simulasi pertandingan, _retreat_ lagi, itu sudah jadi santapan kamiselama musim panas dimulai. Motto dari Teikou adalah "_100 kali bertanding, 100 kali menang_" yang artinya adalah kami harus menang terus-terusan. Semuanya latihan dengan sangat keras. Kagamicchi dipaksa mengikuti porsi latihan neraka racikan Akashicchi karena sakit dengan alasan yang sangat konyol. Kurokocchi sudah sampai ditahap setiap 20 menit sekali muntah-muntah karena latihan. Midorimacchi juga selalu mengganti _tapping_ dilengannya dan Murasakibaracchi semakin jarang mengeluh. Momocchi juga sibuk menjadi mata-mata untuk semua sekolah lawan yang akan bertanding melawan Teikou, entah itu di babak penyisihan maupun di _Interhigh_.

"Tubuhku rasanya mau hancur," keluh rekan baris satu. Aku menyetujui di dalam hati. Keringat kami jauh lebih banyak dan aku bahkan harus ganti baju dua kali selama latihan. Kami baru selesai latihan, tetapi banyak anak-anak baris satu yang lanjut latihan. Aku duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan sambil minum pocari sweat. Rasanya enak sekali dan minuman itu sudah habis setengah.

"Bagi Kise," kata seseorang. Aominecchi ternyata sudah duduk disampingku dengan kaos yang sudah sangat basah. Keringatnya mengalir deras dari wajahnya dan handuk di lehernya juga sudah basah. Ia mengambil begitu saja pocari dari tanganku dan langsung meminumnya. Sampai habis.

"Kenapa kau habiskan?" protesku kesal. Ia tampak tidak peduli.

"Nanti aku belikan yang baru selesai latihan," katanya sambil lalu. Ia meluruskan kakinya sambil menonton anak-anak baris satu yang masih latihan. Bahunya tampak tegang karena terlalu banyak men-_dribble_ bola dan aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuh bahunya dan membantunya rileks. Keringatnya mengalir turun dari pelipisnya, ke dagunya dan jatuh ke bajunya yang sudah basah dan lembab. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tetapi tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Apa yang harus kukatan sekarang? Biasanya apa topik obrolan kami? _One on one_ kah? Lawakan garing kah?

Aominecchi tampak sedang fokus melihat sesuatu, dan aku sama sekali tidak kaget jika ia melihat Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi sedang berbincang dengan Midorimacchi. Tampaknya mereka sedang membahas strategi baru untuk latihan tanding besok. Kagamicchi sedang istirahat setelah menyantap porsi neraka.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Aominecchi menatapku. Tepat di mataku. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku bertanya padanya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku mengeluarkan suaraku untuk bertanya. Semua itu kulakukan tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Sebagian diriku mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan lelucon konyol yang garing karena situasi ini sangat canggung. Namun, sebagian dari diriku ingin tahu perasaan Aominecchi seperti apa persisnya. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung, tidak hanya sekedar pengamatan.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Rasa penasaran dalam diriku menang. Pertanyaan yang sama keluar lagi dari dalam diriku.

"Kita semua lelah Kise. Menu Akashi itu datangnya dari neraka jahanam," katanya, setengah mengeluh karena menu latihan dari kapten kami itu benar-benar membuat kami kerja rodi. Au menyetujui bagian ini. Namun, inti pertanyaanku bukan itu.

Aku menimbang untuk memperjelas pertanyaanku lagi, tetapi diriku berteriak bahwa cukup sampai di sini pertanyaan itu, tidak boleh lebih jauh lagi. Ini adalah saatnya aku membuat lelucon garing.

"Kalau begitu–"

"Aomine_-kun_," panggil Kurokocchi, menyentakku dan memotong perkataanku. "boleh tolong bantu aku pendinginan?" tanya Kurokocchi.

Bagai kesurupan, Aominecchi langsung bangkit dari kursi, nyaris melompat.

"Memangnya Kagamicchi kenapa?" aku yang bertanya.

"Kagami_-kun_ masih harus menyelesaikan menu dari Akashi_-kun_," jelas Kurokocchi. Aku melirik dari ekor mataku Kagamicchi sedang lari _zig zag_ sambil men-_dribble_ bola.

"Ayo Tetsu," ajak Aominecchi, sedikit bersemangat. Ia tidak pernah memasang ekspresi seperti itu ketika sedang bersama denganku. Ia tidak pernah bersemangat soal apapun kalau sedang bersamaku. Mereka berdua lalu pergi dan melakukan pendinginan. Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal. Rasanya ada yang tersedot keluar dari dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, tapi aku menduga bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Mungkin aku juga sama seperti Aominecchi, ada yang kosong dari dalam diriku, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mampu mengisinya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus diisi.

_Aominecchi, apa kau akan melompat dari atap gedung kalau Kurokocchi memintamu?_

.

Setelah _Interhigh_ berlalu, kegiatan klub libur selama dua minggu. Para siswa juga sedang disibukkan oleh hal lain, yaitu festival sekolah. Kelas kami sepakat untuk membuat rumah hantu. Aku ditunjuk sebagai penyambut tamu bersama degan Kurokocchi. Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi akan menjadi hantu.

Sebenarnya peran penyambut tamu itu asyik, apalagi bersama Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi tidak banyak omong, tetapi ia selalu nyambung jika diajak bicara. Aku suka pribadi dari Kurokocchi, ia orang baik dan sopan. Namun, aku juga tidak suka padanya. Ia terlalu baik dan terlalu sopan. Ia membuat perasaan Aominecchi tak karuan. Aku ingin tahu apakah sebenarnya Kurokocchi tahu tentang perasaan Aominecchi padanya? Ia telah berteman lama dengan Aominecchi, tetapi ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Kenapa harus Aominecchi yang jatuh cinta sendirian?

Kenapa Aominecchi harus bertemu lebih dulu dengan Kurokocchi? Kalau Aominecchi bertemu lebih dulu denganku, mungkin saja cinta berat sebelah itu tidak akan terjadi. Kalau Aominecchi bertemu lebih dulu denganku, mungkin saja ia tidak jatuh cinta sendirian. Aku banyak sekali memikirkan skenario _kalau saja_ di dalam kepalaku. Kalau Aominecchi yang bertemu dulu denganku, maka aku pasti tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh cinta sendrian. Namun, kalau ia bertemu lebih dulu denganku, apakah ia akan jatuh cinta?

"Kagami_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_."

Suara Kurokocchi menyentakku. Para hantu dari dalam kelas mulai keluar.

"Kuroko, ayo kita cari makan siang," ajak Kagamicchi. Aku baru sadar kalau ini sudah jam makan siang dan sudah saatnya pergantian_ shift_. Kurokocchi langsung menyetujui ajakan Kagamicchi dan mereka langsung pergi dari depan kelas. Lagi-lagi Aominecchi ditinggal sendiri begitu saja.

"Mau cari makan juga Aominecchi?" tanyaku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa minatnya. "Kudengar kelas Akashicchi menjadi _Maid Café_," kataku, "tidakkah kau ingin melihat Akashicchi dengan dandanan _a la maid_?"

Aominecchi langsung bergidik. "Aku masih mau menyelamatkan hidupku dari trauma," katanya.

"Ya sudah, kita cari yang lain saja _ssu_," tawarku. Ia menatapku dengan penuh tanya. Kalau aku merasa sakit hati, itu sudah kubuang sampai ujung hati ku. "Kau masih berutang pocari sweat padaku _ssu_," kataku mengingatkannya pada pocari yang ia habiskan saat latihan.

Ia berdecih. "Kau ini perhitungan sekali ya."

Kami cuma pergi ke _vending machine_. Sambil menunggu koin Aominecchi di proses, aku bersandar pada kaca _vending machine_. Suara orang-orang terasa jauh sekali. Aku hanya berdua bersama Aominecchi dan tidak ada yang lebih kusyukuri dari itu.

"Aominecchi, kau berteman dengan Kurokocchi sejak SMP kan?" tanyaku membuka percakapan di antara kami. Aominecchi sibuk memencet angka di _vending machine_.

"Hm, ya. Kenapa memang?" tanyanya.

"Pasti berat ya, mencintai Kurokocchi selama ini. Apalagi secara diam-diam." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Pocari sweat sudah jatuh, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang ingin mengambilnya. Aominecchi menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Oi Kise, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan, tetapi penuh dengan penekanan. Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

"Menatapnya dari kejauhan, mengaguminya diam-diam, curi-curi kesempatan saat Kagamicchi tidak ada. Pasti berat sekali ya," kataku lagi. Entah dari mana sumber kekuatanku berbicara hal sekasar dan sefrontal itu. Aominecchi maju selangkah lebih dekat padaku dan aku tetap pada tempatku. Ia seperti menimbang apakah harus menghajarku atau meludahiku.

"Meskipun Aominecchi sudah lama bersama Kurokocchi, tetapi perasaanmu tetap tidak terbalas. Sepi sekali ya, jatuh cinta sendirian."

Yang ditonjok oleh Aominecchi adalah kaca _vending machine_, tepat di sebelah pipi kiriku. Kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya gemetar, seolah sedang menahan sesuatu atau sedang menangis. Ia menatapku dengan iris biru tuanya yang berkilat bahaya. "Kise brengsek. Apa maumu?" geramnya penuh amarah.

Mauku? Aku mau kau _move on_ dari Kurokocchi. Aku mau kau berhenti jatuh cinta sendirian pada orang yang bahkan tidak peduli pada perasaanmu. Aku mau kau melupakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kurokocchi dan mulai mencintai dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya jangan buat kau terluka karena perasaan tidak terbalasmu. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu, tetapi tidak satu pun kata dapat keluar.

"Kenapa harus Kurokocchi?" aku malah balik bertanya.

Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa harus orang yang tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu? Kenapa kau tidak cari orang lain yang mampu membalas perasaanmu?

_Kenapa bukan aku? _

Di luar dugaan, Aominecchi membungkuk dan mengambil pocari sweat dari dalam _vending machine_ yang sempat terlupakan. Lalu, dengan gerakan yang sangat kasar, ia memberikan pocari sweat itu sampai menubruk dadaku. Rasanya ngilu dan peri ketika tutup botol itu bertabrakan dengan sternum-ku. Ia menatapku dengan sangat marah.

"Aku sudah tidak punya hutang lagi," katanya kasar. Lalu, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku sendirian di depan _vending machine_. Lagi-lagi, aku merasa ada yang tersedot keluar dari dalam tubuhku, meski aku tidak tahu itu apa. Kalau aku menangis, aku bahkan tidak tahu.

.

Akhirnya aku pergi ke kelas Akashicchi. Sesuai dugaanku, Akashicchi didadani _a la maid_ perempuan, dengan wig merah _maroon_. Ia terlihat seperti wanita tulen, kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa wanita _maid_ di hadapanku ini bisa membunuh orang dengan cara paling sadis yang pernah terpikirkan.

"Akashicchi," sapaku. Ia baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan orang. Ia menghampiriku.

"Kise, selamat datang," katanya dengan senyuman yang manis. Aku tidak percaya kalau dihadapanku adalah kapten klub basket yang punya harga diri setinggi langit.

"Akashicchi, kau tampak…" aku mencari kata yang tepat agar porsi latihanku tidak ditambah, "sangat professional," kataku.

Ia tersenyum, "terima kasih Kise. Apa kau mau memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Berikan saja aku menu andalan kelas ini," kataku. Akashicchi langsung mencatatnya.

Aku diberikan ramen, lengkap dengan menma dan kawan-kawannya. "Tampaknya lezat _ssu_," pujiku. Akashicchi duduk dihadapanku. "Tidak apa-apa menemaniku?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah izin pada ketua kelas," katanya. Aku tersenyum mendapati Akashicchi mau menemaniku makan siang. Aku mulai menyantap ramen dihadapanku yang rasanya lumayan enak untuk mengganjal perut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akashicchi.

"Ini enak _ssu_," jawabku sambil menyeruput kuah ramen.

"Kalau dengan Aomine, bagaimana?" tanyanya menohok. Kuahnya terhirup sampai hidungku. Aku batuk-batuk. Akashicchi langsung menyerahkan ocha dingin untukku.

"Sangkyuu _ssu_," kataku perih. Kuminum setengah ocha itu.

Akashicchi masih menatapku, dengan sabar menanti jawaban. Aku ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dari kaptenku yang terlalu peka, apalagi ia sudah memeregokiku menatap Aominecchi beberapa kali. Mengingatnya aku jadi malu. Namun, mengingat kejadian tadi dengan Aominecchi, perutku terasa diaduk-aduk. Mendadak, ramen terasa tidak begitu enak lagi.

Aku menimbang apakah aku sudah siap membicarakan hal seperti ini pada Akashicchi. Mungkin ada sebagian dari diriku yang tidak mau membaginya dengan orang lain, tetapi ada sebagain lagi dari diriku yang ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Ingin mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang kusimpan selama ini di hatiku. Ingin punya tempat berbagi, tempat curhat.

Akashicchi masih menunggu dengan sabar. Auranya seolah mengatakan _tidak dikeluarkan juga tidak apa-apa, tapi aku pasti tahu sesuatu terjadi_. Aku menatap ramen yang tinggal setengah.

"Kurasa aku membuatnya tersinggung dan marah _ssu_," kataku.

"Kenapa dia marah?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyinggung perasaannya," kataku. Akashicchi masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menyodorkan dua lembar kertas persegi panjang. Aku menatapnya. Ia menatapku seolah menyuruhku mengambil dua lembar kertas tersebut. Dengan ragu aku mengambilnya. Saat kulihat, ternyata itu adalah tiket VIP ke taman bermain yang baru saja di buka minggu lalu.

Aku menatap Akashicchi. "Akashicchi, ini…" kata-kata tidak mampu keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku tidak suka terlibat dalam masalah orang lain," kata Akashicchi, "dan kau bisa mengatakan bahwa ini bukan bantuan dariku. Yang aku lakukan hanya mengulurkan tali. Itu terserah padamu untuk meraihnya atau tidak," jelas Akashicchi. Ia tampak sangat tegas dan berkuasa saat mengatakan hal tersebut, seolah ia telah menaklukkan seluruh dunia.

.

Aku pasti adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah terlahir di dunia ini. Pasti. Aku yakin sekali. Dengan miris, kukeluarkan selembar 10 ribu yen hanya untuk satu lembar tiket VIP taman bermain. Uang jajanku selama dua bulan yang kutabung dengan rajin dan sabar ludes begitu saja. aku menghela napas berat. Namun, aku tidak mengendurkan pengamatanku. Sepulug meter di depanku, Aominecchi sedang berjalan bersama dengan Kurokocchi.

Kalau kalian ingin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah stalker kronik yang tolol, silahkan. Aku tidak akan menyangkal ataupun marah. Aku pribadi juga merasa seperti itu. Aku orang tolol, melebihi orang yang mengalami down syndrome.

Kedua lembar tiket yang diberikan oleh Akashicchi kuberikan pada Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi. Sementara aku sendriri harus menderita karena uang jajanku habis untuk membeli tiket yang sama dengan mereka. Dari mana Akashicchi mendapat tiket VIP semahal itu?

Pertama-tama, mereka memasuki _Sea World_. Ini sudah tampak seperti kencan pada umumnya. Di dalam _Sea World_, banyak pula pasangan yang sedang menikmati pemandangan bawah laut. Kurokocchi bahkan memfoto beberapa ikan yang ada d akuarium besar tersebut. Aominecchi menunggunya dengan sabar. Kadang mereka berdua berbincang seru. Ekspresi Aominecchi benar-benar terlihat sangat senang. Aku bahkan bisa melihat binar sayang dari tatapan matanya.

Aku tidak dapat menikmati pemandangan akuarium besar itu. Aku sibuk menguntit mereka dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kadang aku hanya melamun melihat Aominecchi yang tertawa dengan sangat lebar mengenai apa saja yang diucapkan oleh Kurokocchi. Aominecchi juga membantu Kurokocchi berjalan karena banyak orang. Selayaknya gentleman, ia memegang tangan Kurokocchi agar mereka tidak terpisah. Benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Setelah dari _Sea World_, Aominecchi membelikan Kurokocchi minuman dingin yang diterima Kurokocchi dengan senyuman. Begitu saja sudah bisa membuat Aominecchi bersemangat, aku yakin sekali. Mereka kembali mengitari taman bermain yang luas itu dan aku mengikuti dari belakang.

Aku ingin sekali menghampiri mereka berdua dan menunjukkan pada Kurokocchi bahwa ekspresi Aominecchi ketika bersamanya adalah ekspresinya yang paling lembut. Penuh dengan cinta yang begitu meluap-luap. Cinta yang sangat tulus. Aku ingin sekali memberikan Aominecchi cermin agar ia bisa melihat bagaimana tingkahnya selama satu hari ini. Aku ingin terus melihat ekspresi Aominecchi yang seperti ini, bukan yang penuh dengan rasa sakit karena Kurokocchi tidak ada disampingnya.

Mereka mencobai banyak wahana dan aku hanya mengamati mereka dari balik bayang-bayang. Sampai mereka makan siang di sebuah restoran pun, aku hanya memesan satu cangkir ocha dingin di café seberang. Aku sama sekali tidak berani berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan mereka, nanti ketahuan. Nanti mereka mengira aku adalah penguntit yang menjijikan.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka kembali mengitari taman bermain, sampai aku pegal mengikuti mereka. Ketika sudah agak sore, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat dan duduk di bangku di pinggir jalan dekat dengan pepohoan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengikuti mereka yang terus-menerus jalan tanpa henti. Toh, menurutku misiku sudah selesai. Aominecchi sudah jalan dengan Kurokocchi dan ia menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat kusukai. Ekspresinya yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan bahagia. Tidak ada Kagamicchi. Seolah-olah Kurokocchi hanya miliknya sendiri.

Aku haus, tetapi masih terlalu malas untuk membeli minuman di _vending machine_. Kakiku masih sangat pegal dan angin panas di musim panas ini benar-benar membuatku semakin malas untuk bergerak. Kenapa aku bisa dengan bodoh merelakan libur yang berharga untuk jadi penguntit seharian? Aku bahkan tidak menikmati satu pun wahana dari taman bermain, meskipun tiketku VIP.

Akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba mengabaikan rasa pegal di kakiku dan hatiku yang rasanya berdenyut-denyut aneh. Tidak terasa seperti lega dan senang, malah terasa semakin hampa. Kenapa seperti itu? Padahal aku sudah melakukan hal yang menurutku perlu. Aku bisa lagi melihat ekspresi Aominecchi yang bahagia. Namun, rasanya masih terasa tidak pas. Apa yang salah? Apa yang kurang?

Pipi kiriku terasa dingin seperti sedang di kompres dengan air es. Aku merasa nyaman, tetapi juga merasa janggal. Siapa yang menaruh es di pipiku? Orang yang sedang jail kah? Ketika kubuka mataku untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, aku secara refleks loncat dari kursiku. Kakiku kembali berdenyut perih karena kebanyakan berjalan.

"AOMINECCHI?" seruku tak percaya. Tunggu, mungkin saja ini hanya ilusi. Mana mungkin ada Aominecchi di sini?

"Jangan teriak-teriak Kise." Suaranya berat, persis seperti suara Aominecchi yang selama ini kukenal. Aku membuka dan menutup mulutku berkali-kali, berharap ada kalimat yang keluar dari sana. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"Mana Kurokocchi?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang bisa keluar dari mulutku dan pertanyaan yang paling bodoh yang pernah kutanyakan. Sudah tidak ada lagi ekspresi yang sedari tadi kulihat. Kini aku kembali melihat ekspresi hantu kesepian milik Aominecchi. Hatiku kembali berdenyut nyeri dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Kenapa aku juga merasa kesakitan?

"Tetsu pulang lebih dulu. Dia ada janji makan malam dengan Kagami," jelas Aominecchi. Hatiku mencelos. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh dan sepelupa itu. Mau seberapa banyak waktu yang Aominecchi habiskan dengan Kurokocchi, ia tetap akan memprioritaskan Kagamicchi lebih dari apapun. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Aominecchi hanyalah satu dari banyak temannya.

Suara kerumunan orang-orang terdengar sangat jauh sekali. Yang benar saja! Aku sudah bersusah payah seperti seorang penguntit dan menghabiskan tabunganku untuk hari ini dan mereka merusaknya begitu saja. Apa-apaan itu? Dan lagi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima ekspresi Aominecchi yang kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya terbakar karena amarah, entah karena perjuanganku sia-sia, aku lelah, atauaku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat ekspresinya.

"Yang benar saja!" Aku bisa merasakan diriku berseru marah. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Setidaknya, untuk menyadarkan Aominecchi. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Kurokocchi pergi?"

Kenapa? Kurokocchi adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukmu kan? Ia orang yang sangat kau cintai kan?

"Apa boleh buat, dia sudah janji dengan Kagami–"

"BUKAN ITU! Kenapa kau selalu saja pasrah dan tidak pernah melakukan apapun ketika Kurokocchi pergi darimu? Kau adalah orang yang bersama dengan Kurokocchi lebih lama dari Kagamicchi. Perasaan cintamu padanya jauh lebih lama, lebih besar dan lebih dalam. Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?"

Kurokocchi adalah orang yang sangat berharga kan?

Aku menatap Aominecchi tepat di iris matanya. Begitu gelap birunya, sampai aku mampu melihat pantulan diriku sendiri yang sangat kacau dari kedua iris birunya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa sakit setiap kali melihat Kurokocchi bersama dengan Kagamicchi? Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidakkah kau ingin perasaanmu mencapai Kurokocchi?"

Kau selalu melihat orang yang kau cintai dari kejauhan. Mendoakan kebahagiaannya secara diam-diam. Meredam semua kesepian karena jatuh cinta sendirian. Namun, aku juga seperti itu. Aku juga cuma mampu menatap Aominecchi dari kejauhan. Menatap punggungnya yang tampak sepi.

Hei Aominecchi, kalau kau jatuh cinta sendirian, aku rela menemanimu. Aku mau berbagi sepi denganmu. Menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian lagi. Kau tidak harus membalas perasaan anehku, tapi jangan bersedih lagi.

Seandainya saja orang yang bertemu denganmu lebih dulu adalah aku. Seandainya orang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatimu adalah aku. Seandainya saja kau mau jatuh cinta padaku, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh cinta sendirian. Sendiri itu sepi sekali. Aku pasti akan membalas perasaanmu tanpa kau minta sekalipun.

_Seandainya saja…_

Aku kehabiskan kata-kata. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukeluarkan dari dalam hatiku. Semua yang ada dihatiku kebanyakan hanya pengandaian semata. Seandainya begini, seandainya begitu. Tidak satupun memiliki penyelesaian yang pasti. Hanya ilusi yang kubuat untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

Setelah kehabisan kata-kata, aku merasa energi yang kukumpulkan keluar begitu saja dari diriku. Aku merasa sangat lelah dan lemas. Kalau sudah begini, aku ingin pulang saja ke rumah dan bergelung di balik selimutku sampai aku puas menangis. Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa, karena bertemu dengan orang selalu melibatkan perasaan. Dan jika sudah menyangkut perasaan, tidak ada hal baik yang akan terjadi.

Aku sudah bersiap untuk pulang dan bermuran durja sendirian, kalau saja tanganku tidak ditarik secara mendadak oleh Aominecchi. Refleks aku menarik kembali tanganku, tetapi ditahan. Pergelangan tanganku digenggam erat. Rasanya sangat panas. "Aominecchi? Kau mau apa?" tanyaku sambil terseret-seret mengikuti langkah lebar Aominecchi. Tanganku tidak dilepas olehnya, dan aku merasa seperti diestrum. Jantungku bertalu gila-gilaan, campuran antara gelisah, sakit, ngilu dan sebersit suka.

Kami sampai di antrean menuju bianglala. Satu-satunya wahana yang belum dinaiki oleh Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi. Membayangkannya membuatku kembali mulas. "Kita mau apa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku sudah tidak dalam kondisi mau melakukan hal lain selain bergelung di balik selimut. Aku begitu lelah.

"Kau berisik sekali dari tadi Kise," katanya. Aku merasa dongkol, tetapi aku juga tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Aku takut, kalau aku lepaskan, maka ia tidak akan pernah lagi menggenggam tanganku. Kalaupun ia hanya menggenggam tanganku karena kasihan padaku, itu tidak jadi masalah. Tidak akan kulepas genggamannya.

_Untuk waktu ini saja tidak masalah kan?_

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya kami masuk ke salah satu kapsul bianglala. Aneh rasanya, dua orang lelaki menaiki wahana romantis untuk para pasangan. Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan. Aominecchi belum membuka suaranya dan aku hanya tertarik menatap sepatu kets-ku. Pemandangan senja Tokyo tidak menarik bagi orang yang sedang patah hati. Aominecchi sendiri menopang daguna dan menatap tanpa minat pemandangan senja.

Untuk beberapa waktu sejak bianglala mulai berjalan, tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara di antara kami. Aku tidak memiliki hal yang ingin kuutarakan, sementara Aominecchi? Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin ia memikirkan untuk menaiki bianglala bersama dengan Kurokocchi, tetapi rencana itu batal karena ia punya janji dengan Kagamicchi.

"Kau benar. Aku ingin sekali perasaanku terbalas. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta sendirian."

Aku melirik Aominecchi yang masih menatap pemandangan senja tanpa minat. Matanya melamun jauh, seolah menembus cakrawala dan mencoba mencapai Kurokocchi. "Tapi, aku tahu bahwa ekspresi jatuh cinta Tetsu bukan untukku. Ia tidak akan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu untukku. Dan aku lebih tidak mau lagi pertemanan kami berubah karena perasaan sepihak dariku."

Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku, seolah memeras sisa-sisa kekuatan.

"Justru Kurokocchi jadi direbut oleh Kagamicchi karena kebodohanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Aominecchi menatapku. Ekspresinya tidak dapat kujelaskan, mungkin karena otakku terlalu lelah. Namun, meliht ekspresinya yang seperti lelah dan sedih, membuatku merasa sakit sekali. Bagiku, Aominecchi penting. Aku tidak mau melihatnya sedih atau terluka. Ia berhak bahagia. Dan rasanya aku rela berbuat apa saja untuk melihatnya bahagia, meskipun itu bukan denganku.

Kalau airmataku turun, aku pasti tidak sadar. Aku juga pasti tidak sadar kalau dihadapannya aku menangis tersedu-sedu seperti bocah yang jatuh dan kesakitan. Namun, aku memang _jatuh_ dan aku _kesakitan_. Aku jatuh cinta pada Aominecchi dan aku kesakitan karena perasaanku. Aku kesakitan karena perasaanku adalah hal yang sia-sia dan aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan Kurokocchi dari dalam hatinya. Aku kesakitan karena selalu berandai-andai kalau saja orang yang dicintai oleh Aominecchi adalah aku. Aku memanipulasi diri sendiri. Aku seorang pecundang sejati.

"Kenapa kau yang menangis Kise?" tanya Aominecchi bingung. Aku membuang ingusku di tissue yang kubawa sebagai persediaan.

"Aku membayangkan kau memendam perasaan sepihakmu. Itu pasti menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya dan menjadi sedih," kataku dengan kalimat belepotan. Ingusku juga keluar terus-menerus. "Padahal kau mencintai Kurokocchi sebegitu besarnya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bahagia karena hal itu? Kau juga berhak bahagia."

Aku kembali menunduk karena wajahku pasti sangat kacau sekali. Air mata yang keluar tanpa henti. Ingus yang keluar terus-terusan. Mataku pasti bengkak dan sembab. Aku merasa sangat konyol. Namun, tangisanku belum juga berhenti.

"Maaf Kise."

Aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa disentuh oleh Aominecchi. Ketika ia menyentuh tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Aku terbiasa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mengamati ekspresinya untuk Kurokocchi dan hanya berandai-andai sendiri.

Mendengar permintaan maafnya sama sekali tidak membuat perasaanku membaik. Untuk apa ia minta maaf padaku? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa. Namun, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara tangisku yang lebih keras lagi.

.

Semester baru yang dimulai, tidak menjadikan latihan lebih mudah. Justru, kami semakin ditempa untuk menghadapi Winter Cup di bulan Desember nanti. porsi latihan ditambah dua kali lipat dan hari-hari neraka kembali dimulai.

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang gemetar karena lemas latihan sedari tadi. Kakiku diselonjorkan dan sama sekali tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang tersandung. Aku sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk menggerakan kakiku. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya kami latihan seperti kerja rodi, tapi aku masih tidak terbiasa. Anehnya, Akashicchi tampak baik-baik saja. Midorimacchi bahkan sudah memasang wajah pucat. Kapten kami memang monster.

Aku meminum pocari sweat dan menatap tanpa minat kegiatan di lapangan _indoor_. Rasa lelah membuatku sangat mengantuk, apalagi cuaca sudah mulai sejuk. Aku hampir saja tertidur jika bahuku tidak ditepuk.

"Kalau tidur, kau akan berlari keliling lapangan sepanjang malam."

Sudah jelas itu Akashicchi. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Aku bahkan tidak kuat untuk protes saat ini _ssu_." Akashicchi duduk disebelahku. Kami berdua sama-sama menikmati pemandangan dari pinggi lapangan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima tali itu?" tanyanya. Untuk sejenak, aku tidak paham apa maksud pertanyaannya. Kupikir ia bertanya tentang eskul panjat tebing yang meggunakan tali, tetapi pasti bukan itu. Ia bertanya tentang kesempatan di musim panas.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apakah aku menerima tali itu atau tidak. Mungkin iya dan mungkin juga tidak. "Aku tidak tahu _ssu_," kataku jujur. "Banyak hal terjadi di luar dugaanku." Aku menatap Akashicchi. Ia masih sabar menantiku bicara. Lalu, aku kembali memperhatikan lapangan, sampai atensiku jatuh pada orang yang selama ini kukagumi dan kucintai dalam diam. Aominecchi.

Ia tidak banyak berubah. Perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu untuk Kurokocchi masih tetap di sana. Ia masih menatapnya diam-diam, mengaguminya diam-diam. Namun, aku begitu kaget ketika Aominecchi juga menatapku. Aku merasa harus mengalihkan pandanganku karena ketahuan menatapnya. Rasa malu menjalar di tubuhku. Aku menimbang apakah masih tersisa perasaan perih itu. Mungkin masih ada dan mungkin juga tidak.

Namun, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa lagi.

.

**SELESAI**

* * *

A/N: saya kembali membawakan sebuah cerita meskipun tahu utang di fandom ini belum lunas. Alur cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga BL berjudul _Kare to Kare no Ijiwaru na Kyori_ karya Narusaka Rin _sensei_. Bagi saya manga itu sedih banget, kalau dilihat dari perspektif tokoh utama.

Semoga para pembaca menikmati cerita _oneshot_ ini karena saya menikmati proses pengetikannya (yang memakan waktu lumayan lama, karena ini adalah cerita yang sudah lama saya ketik, tetapi baru bisa dilanjutkan sekarang).

Semua kritik, saran, komentar, dibuka tanpa syarat dan ketentuan di kolom review.

Salam,

Sigung-chan


End file.
